Misadventures: Deleted Scenes
by WastefulReverie
Summary: Deleted Scenes from my book, The Misadventures of Wes Weston. These are scenes that I would have liked to included in the original book, but couldn't find a place to fit it with the plot. Cover image made by CartoonFreakshow.
1. Table of Contents

May this nameless author present to you...

 _ **Deleted Scenes of The Misadventures of Wes Weston!**_

(wow that sounded peppy and dramatic)

* * *

These are scenes that I would've liked to included in the actual book, but I couldn't find a place to fit it with the plot. Some are extensions of past plot lines, some are just pure Wes hysterics, and some are adaptations of Tumblr posts that unfortunately clashed with the plot. Others are bits that were originally posted in the book, but after editing I decided to scrap them here.

SPOILERS, OBVIOUSLY

* * *

 _ **Table of Contents:**_

 **1) Misconceptions in Duplication** – Valerie discovers a new power of Wes's: duplication.

 **2) Other Side of the Call** – When Danny answers a phone call from Wes.

 **3) Preparation of Deceit** – Everything is in place.

 **4) Heart As Cold As Ice** – Wes's date with Star isn't as it seems.

 **5) Accidental Thermos** – It's not like he knew how it worked.

 **6) Deleted Files** – Jazz's paper is doomed.

 **7) Absent Heartbeat Cut** – A more OOC version of the chapter.

 **8) Morning Journals Cut** – A more OOC version of the chapter.

 **9) The Wrong Perpetrator Cut** – A more OOC version of the chapter.


	2. Misconceptions in Duplication

**Title: Misconceptions in Duplication**

 **Placement: Sometime between Chapter 9 (Game of Phones) and Chapter 11 (Nothing to Hide).**

* * *

Valerie looked at the spitting images of Wes in his human form (Weston), and his ghost form (Phantom). They stood side by side, Weston holding a cracked Polaroid and Phantom boldly twisting the cap on his Fenton Thermos (Valerie made a note to ask him later how he acquired the Fentons' device).

"So is this some kind of duplicating power?" she asked, eyes darting between the two copies of the boy. "I saw Vlad do something like this... so I figured."

Valerie quickly remembered the monologue she witnessed Vlad having with himself, which lead to her discovery of him being a half-ghost like Danielle and Wes. But unlike the two Phantoms, Plasmius had a lot more evil on his agenda and had been using her from the beginning. Now Weston and Phantom stood side by side, similar to how Masters and Plasmius had. The two of them shared a deer in the headlights look before Phantom regained his wit.

"Uh, yeah!" his ghost half said quickly, "Duplicating! It's almost like we're two different people, right?" He gave a nervous laugh.

Wes crossed his arms, "We _are_ two different people! I am NOT a duplicate!"

Valerie looked at him in question before Phantom shrugged, "He's just too self aware."

She snorted, "A self aware duplicate? Sounds more like a robot."

"Maybe _I'm_ the duplicate," Phantom replied eerily. "Processing... processing..."

"Idiot," she said, before correcting herself, "idiot _s_."

"Hey!" both boys protested in unison.

"Don't lump me in with... _him_ ," Wes glared at Phantom.

"Well _sorry_ , I guess I'm just forgetting the fact that you're literally the same person," she smarted back.

"It's okay, my human half is just _special_ ," Phantom retorted. Valerie almost laughed at the genuine look of hurt on Wes's face.

"I noticed. Anyway, why are you duplicating in the first place? And what's up with that camera?" she gestured to the cracked camera Wes was holding.

"Yeah, other me," Phantom joked, "what's up with that camera?"

"I was trying to get pictures of the fight," Wes grumbled. "Camera didn't come out unscathed, but it still works."

"What are the pictures for?" Valerie asked. "Are you gonna put them up on MySpace or something? I think Paulina would die of excitement if Phantom actually made an account, and then we'd have _another_ ghost to deal with."

"Oh, they're definitely not going online," Phantom said. "Not if I can help it anyway... But I just wanted a few pictures of myself fighting, y'know just for fun."

"That's not-" Valerie didn't notice when Phantom stepped on Wes's foot.

"Anyway, thanks for the help with the ghost. I should probably be getting it back to the Ghost Zone pretty soon."

"How do you get it to the Ghost Zone anyway?" Valerie asked.

"Oh," Phantom suddenly grew flustered, "I – uh kinda use the Fentons' lab from time to time when they're not there. But just to use their portal! Nothing else!"

"Mmhmm," Valerie said, "and I'm sure that's exactly how you got that Fenton Thermos too. You know, some people would consider that stealing, Wes."

"I didn't steal it!" Phantom protested. "Jack Fenton literally threw it in my face one day. I mean, sure it was an accident, but that doesn't change the fact that he threw it in my face."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "Hey can we take a picture together with your camera? You know, for _fun and stuff_."

He laughed, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I still want a picture, ghost-boy!"

"Alright," Phantom said. "I guess my duplicate can take it for us."

"I'm not a-"

"Shut up and take our picture," he lowered his voice, "and later you can use the picture for _research_."

"Fine," Wes said. "Say... ghosts."

Valerie had her arm around Phantom's shoulders, "Ghosts!" Wes snapped the picture.

"Can I see it?" Phantom asked.

Valerie raised an eyebrow. "You took the picture, _dumbass_."

"Gimme the camera," Phantom told Wes. Wes seemed hesitant, but complied. As soon as Phantom had it in his hands, they turned intangible and the camera smashed into the ground, fully breaking it on impact.

"Oops," he said, "my mistake."

"You little-"

"I can buy a new camera," Phantom said, addressing Valerie. "But hey, we still have the paper copy!"

He picked up the newly printed version of the photo of him and Valerie. Phantom turned it over in his hand for a second before giving it to Valerie, "You can keep it."

"Really? Thanks. I'd hang it up in my room, but I don't want my Dad to see I've been ghost hunting lately."

He grinned, "I understand."

"Hey, do you want to blow off breaking into the Fentons' to return that ghost and get a shake at the Nasty Burger with me? My treat."

Phantom looked like he was about to agree, but then he looked between his duplicate and Valerie. "That would involve me being in my human form, wouldn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Valerie said, to the fairly obvious question.

"I'll pass, but maybe next time," Phantom answered. "Besides, we're out here kicking ass almost every day, right?"

"Right..." she said, slightly disappointed in being rejected. Oh well, it's not like it was a date or anything. She only thought of Wes as a friend, nothing more.

"Well, I'm gonna fly off," Phantom said. "I uh – think I'm going to try doing long distance duplication now. Gotta keep practicing." Without any warning, the ghost-boy lifted into the air, preparing to fly away.

"Bye," Valerie waved, to which she immediately regretted because his human form was still there. _Well, that's one way to make yourself look like an idiot._

"I'm gonna go too," Wes said, "I have to buy a new camera now."

Valerie didn't try to say goodbye again, because it would just be awkward. She stood there in the aftermath of the previous ghost attack looking back on the encounter seconds before. In her mind, there was an obvious difference between Phantom and Weston despite the fact that they were supposed to be the same person. It wasn't just the fact that one was ghost, and the other was human – the differences were far from physical. The two of them had seemingly different personalities altogether, and then there was the fact that Valerie couldn't help but feel like she shared a different relationship with each of them. What had she been thinking, asking Phantom to the Nasty Burger when her heart tells her that she doesn't want to be with Wes? In retrospect... it should've been her first clue.

* * *

 **This is the type of scene that I would've liked to include, but it was before Wes really saw Danny transform and Wes finding out about Danny's duplication power would've spoiled the plot where Danny scares the shit out of Wes by showing up as Phantom outside the window while Fenton is inside the room.**


	3. Other Side of the Call

**Title: Other Side of the Call**

 **Placement: After Chapter 13 (Wes's New Bestie).**

* * *

Danny was having a particularly painful day, considering the unnecessary brunt of Klemper's attack he took for Wes. The stupid boy dived into the ghost attack to try to get his camera, so Danny had swooped down and ended up taking the blow for him – all while Wes didn't even acknowledge the potential danger he was in.

As Danny was in the kitchen, phasing through the top cabinet to reach the mild painkillers, the home phone rang throughout the house. Danny sighed, setting down the bottle of Ibuprofen, and glancing at the caller-ID. Normally he left the phone to his parents or sister, but he was the only person home at the moment because his parents were at the home appliance store trying to get new parts for the ecto-cooker before Thanksgiving.

A horrible sense of dread overcame Danny when he saw the name on the phone: WES. He'd left the red-headed nuisance with Klemper, who was probably flying circles around him right now. Danny really didn't want to take the call, his limbs were still sore and he just wanted to sleep, but...

Wes had just discovered his secret no less than five days ago, and since then had been working overtime to expose him. No matter what Danny did, _Wes would just not lay-off._ Maybe... just maybe, if he rubbed salt in the wound a little more it would be enough to convince Wes to give it up. So with a forced voice of playfulness, Danny picked up the phone.

"Hey _Wes_ ," he said, "how's it going with your new _very bestest friend_ for life? Well, technically afterlife, but you know what I mean."

He could hear Wes grit his teeth through the phone, "How'd you know it was me calling?"

Danny fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Caller ID," he replied cooly. "Ever since that time you texted me in class, I added your number to the home phone. Anyway... whatchu doing? Are you guys braiding each other's hair yet?"

"Go to hell," Wes enunciated each word with a dark undertone.

"I kinda tried that," Danny found himself saying, "but I screwed up so now I'm just half-dead. So... why're you calling? You never said."

Danny already knew why Wes was calling, but faked a inquisitive voice anyway.

"I was calling your parents," Wes said.

"Oh... I get it now," Danny said. "You were gonna beg them to send Klemper back to the Ghost Zone."

"Not really. I was gonna ask them to kill the sumbitch." Danny winced at Wes's violent response. He knew his parents would be more than happy to comply with killing Klemper. If his Mom or Dad had been there to answer the phone instead, that meant that Klemper's murder, or _destabilization_ would be on his hands. That thought didn't settle well with Danny, and he suddenly felt the urge to hang up on Wes immediately.

"That'd be a little redundant, don't you think?" he gave a hollow laugh, stomach still turning. He quickly improvised an excuse to end the call, "Anyway, Mom's cooking spaghetti tonight, so I gotta go. Bye, stalker – I mean, Wes."

"You-" Danny hung up without a moment's hesitation. He set the phone down and looked back at the bottle of pills he had set on the counter before the calls. He numbly opened it and downed four pills of Ibuprofen dry. Danny quietly reflected on what he had done to Wes and Klemper and wondered if it was worth it.


	4. Preparation of Deceit

Title: Preparation of Deceit

Placement: Prequel to Heart As Cold As Ice

* * *

Notes: Kinda boring, but might as well include it as a scrapped scene since I wrote it separately.

"Sam," Danny asked, "are you _sure_ about this?"

Danny and Sam stood isolated in the vacant halls of Casper High. The two had arrived to school about fifteen minutes before it opened to assure that their plans would run smoothly. Unfortunately, since it was so early the heat hadn't been turned on yet and they were left in the brisk December air.

The Goth groaned, "Danny, you know I'm loaded. Besides, this cash isn't worth anything next to the priceless look that'll be on Wes's face."

"Yeah," he agreed, "I just know how much you hate Paulina and Star."

"Well, it's not like we have a choice," she said bitterly. "If the real Star happened to show up for some reason-"

"It would get bad, fast," Danny finished.

"Exactly."

In the distance, heavy footfalls could be heard approaching where Danny and Sam were standing. Danny grabbed Sam's hand turning them invisible in case it was a teacher. The action proved to be unnecessary when seconds later, it was revealed to be Tucker walking through the hall.

"There you guys are," he said, exasperated. "I thought we were meeting in the computer lab to print the vouchers. I thought a ghost had shown up or something."

"I have the vouchers here," Danny said sheepishly, holding up two identical slips of paper. "I should've texted you that we'd already gotten them."

"It's fine," Tucker dismissed. "Anyway, where's Amorpho?"

"Here," said a new voice, startling Sam and Tucker. A faceless ghost in a black trench coat suddenly appeared aside Danny.

"How long has he been here?" Sam asked, clearly puzzled.

Danny shrugged, "About two minutes."

"Oh," she said. She turned to the new ghost, "Well, do you know the plan?"

Amorpho nodded. "I am under the impression that I am to change into this Sun girl-"

"Star," Tucker corrected, "but occasionally she'll respond to Satellite."

"That's right, I'll change into _Star_ and fool the redheaded boy with the numbered shirt."

"His name's Wes," Danny said. "Wes Weston."

"Star and Wes," Amorpho repeated. "I'm pretty sure I can pull this off..."

"You better," Tucker said, "after all, Sam's going out of her way to treat Paulina and Star to a luxury _spa day_."

In one swift motion, Sam lodged her elbow directly into Tucker's gut. "I am not 'treating' them! Damn it, Tucker! You know the only reason I'm doing that is so that they'll be out of the way for the real thing."

"Yeah, sure," Tucker agreed quietly, still clutching his stomach.

Without warning, Danny suddenly went still. "Someone just unlocked the school," he said

Sam smirked, "And so it begins."


	5. Heart As Cold As Ice

Title: Heart As Cold As Ice

Placement: Set between Chapter 17 (Starry Accusations) and Chapter 18 (Wes the Banter Tester)

Note: This used to be it's entire chapter in the first draft of the story, but I cut it out because Danny wouldn't scheme something so cruel, even if it was Wes.

* * *

Scarlett Evans, more commonly known as just Star, was having a peculiar morning. It had started when she and her best friend, Paulina, had opened their lockers to find they had won vouchers to a free spa day. It was the strangest thing, because neither of them had even entered. Star didn't really question it though – considering she and Paulina were simply _that_ popular.

The next oddity to occur was when she had been called up to the office during her English class. But when she arrived at the office, nobody had called for her. She turned to go back to class, but then everything started to get blurry. The linoleum tiles on the floor started rearranging in psychedelic patterns, and the next thing she knew she was staring at a tray of gray mush from the cafeteria. She tried to remember how she had gotten there, but immense pressure on her temples hit her like a freight train. She felt drowsy and dehydrated, and the noise from the lunch-room around her wasn't helping at all. That posed another question: how was it even lunch time already? Hadn't she been walking back to English moments ago?

"Star?" Kwan asked. "Are you okay? You're looking at the food weird today – which I guess is a healthy break from the food looking at you weird."

"I-" Star's voice was hoarse, "-I think I just blacked out for a few hours. I can't remember anything after walking back from the office."

"Blacked out?" Dash asked suspiciously. "Like, a memory gap?"

"I don't know, I guess. I just can't remember the last few hours..." Star clutched her hand to her head; the noise was a nuisance.

"That sounds like the times I was overshadowed!" Paulina said dramatically. "You guys know what I'm talking about – the first ghost invasion when all of us were possessed. Last thing I remember, I was in the theater, the next thing I know I'm in a basement and Phantom's saving me."

"Wait, so has Star been overshadowed the whole day? We've just been talking!" Dash said.

"Y'know," Kwan said, "I heard that if you can prove you've been overshadowed, the nurse will excuse you from the rest of the day to get better."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Star snapped. "It's not like the ghost left a note: 'Hey, I've been messing around in your head today, apologies.'"

"Star..." Paulina said, "you really _do_ feel bad, don't you?"

"I feel like somebody's squishing my brain with rocks on either side of my head," Star said.

"You guys stay here," Paulina addressed Dash and Kwan, "I'm taking her to the nurse."

Paulina helped Star to her feet. Star smiled, a delirious glint in her eye. "We're still doing that spa day tomorrow... right, Pauli?"

Paulina smirked, "You bet your ass, chica."

* * *

Wes didn't know what he did, but he felt like he finally hit a lucky break. After his reputation had been put to shame and decimated, she was still giving him a chance. Was this the world's reward for devoting himself to Danny's exposure, for trying even when everybody believed he was insane? Hell, it didn't even matter what it was for, all that mattered was that Star Evans was actually _talking_ to him without even using the words 'freak', 'crazy', or 'loser'. Wes felt like he was sliding on a rainbow of pure bliss.

"Hey Wes," she said, casually strolling over to him. Her friends were nowhere in sight, and not many people occupied the hallway they were standing in.

"Oh – uh, hey Star. W – what's up?" he tried to play it cool.

"Not much. I got a sucky math grade today and Paulina wouldn't stop blabbing about the new Sayonara Pussy Cat movie – when is she ever gonna grow up?" Star twirled a strand of her hair.

"I don't know," Wes shrugged.

"Huh?" Star asked.

"I – uh – don't know when Paulina's going to grow up, like you said..." Wes blushed, holding himself up awkwardly.

"Right... right... anyway, she's going to that movie this weekend, but I'm not really interested. So I was wondering if tomorrow if you want to go to the Amity Ice Rink with me?"

"Me?" Wes asked. "With you? On a date?"

"Yeah," Star said. "Why not?"

Wes could think of a million reasons why someone like her would definitely not want to go on a date with someone like him, but he kept his mouth shut and gave a nod of agreement.

"Great!" Star cheered. "It's a date then!"

"Yeah," Wes said. "A... date." He couldn't even believe the words as he was saying them. A date. With his crush, Star Evans. The smart, pretty, popular, cheerleader, Star Evans.

"So do you want to meet at my house?" Star asked.

"Yeah," Wes said. "What time?"

She thought for a moment, "Maybe sometime around two? They should be gone by then..." Star muttered the last part under her breath.

"Okay," Wes sighed, trying to keep up with his whirlwind of thoughts. "I – I guess I'll see you there."

"You too," she threw him a flirty smile, before turning on her heels. But that wasn't before Wes's brain leapt back in his head and came to a sudden realization.

"Are your eyes red?"

Star froze in her tracks, a momentary look a panic crossed her face before it was covered by a hearty laugh. "Yeah, my eyes are red," Star admitted. "I'm trying out some new contacts. It was Paulina's idea. At first I thought they were kind of demonic, but they're supposed to represent the school colors. The cheer squad's wearing them for the Christmas Parade coming up. Cool, right?"

Wes beamed. So it _was_ the real Star after all! "Yeah, that's a good idea."

* * *

Saturday morning rolled around and Paulina picked Star up in her older brother's Corvette. The air was chilly, so Star, who was bundled up in about three layers of coats, quickly hopped in the warm sports car.

"God it's cold out there," Star sighed.

"I _know_ ," Paulina agreed. "It's seriously messing up hair. I never, _never_ have dandruff, but now I have to buy this special shampoo for it. I just wish it were warm."

Star giggled at her friend's antics, "Better watch your tongue. Some wishing ghost may show up and give us a December heat wave."

Paulina groaned. "I don't know about you, but I'd love a sauna right now."

"Well... it is our spa day, and you're driving, smart one."

"Oh right," Paulina said. "What time do we have to be there?"

"2 p.m.," answered Star. "So about half an hour."

"What're we waiting for then? Let's go!"

* * *

About ten minutes before two, Wes walked to Star's house. She lived in one of the nicer neighborhoods in Amity Park, contrasting with Wes's dingy apartment in Elmerton. Ignorning the sinking feeling that he didn't belong there, Wes walked up to her house and was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"Oh, hi Wes." Star had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was standing in the middle of her yard. She was wearing her regular t-shirt, a light looking jacket, and jeans... in the middle of December. How the hell was she not freezing to death?

"Were you waiting for me out here?" Wes asked, clearly confused.

"I – yeah!" she nodded her head. "I was kinda bored inside, and figured that I'd... admire my normal looking yard," she finished lamely.

"It does look very normal," Wes agreed, not knowing what else to say. "So are you ready to go? I mean, I figured you'd have a better coat or something. It's cold out here."

"A coat..." Star said slowly. "Right, right... forgot about temperature accommodations. I'll go inside and get one!"

She ran past him, into her house, and returned seconds later wearing a giant leopard skin coat that looked like it had actually been _skinned alive_ by a teenage girl. "Found one."

Wes tried not to react much to her ridiculously daring fashion choice, "Looks great."

This date was already off to a rough start.

* * *

The two skated for about forty-five minutes making small talk before he suggested they take a hot chocolate break. To be honest, Wes was desperate to get off the ice. He hadn't skated in years and was further embarrassing himself in front of Star by falling every two minutes while she gracefully glided across the ice as if no gravity weighed against her. He thought bitterly how good Danny must be at skating since gravity didn't even affect him, which in result made him even more pissed at Danny. _Great, that bastard was even ruining his dates now._

It wasn't just the skating part that was going poorly. Every time he tried to talk to Star, everything would just be so... awkward between them. They couldn't even talk about simple things like the weather without Wes saying something incoherently stupid.

Wes was brought back to reality when Star sat across from him with two gourmet chocolate mochas. He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry. I let you pay. I should have covered it for you."

Star shrugged, "No big deal. I guess you could say I'm... not really used to chivalry."

Wes frowned, "Well I'm still a firm believer in it. Seriously, next time we do this I'm paying."

She gave a hollow laugh, "Don't worry about me Wes. Besides, some people say chivalry is dead."

"Doesn't matter," Wes sipped on his hot chocolate, "in this town, it would just come back as a ghost."

Star laughed again, more genuine this time. "Tell me, Wes, what do you really think about ghosts? Aside from Bil- I mean, Phantom."

"I don't really know much about the other ghosts besides him. I've done extensive research about ghosts in general, but they mainly just say shit about how ghosts are malevolent and should be exorcised off this plane. I think that a lot of ghosts are aware like Fenton – sorry, Phantom, but they choose to be violent assholes. To be honest, it kind of reflects more on human nature than anything. While we're alive, we have to abide by society's set rules and regulations, but once we're dead there's no consequences, so who gives a shit if you kill a few people? Maybe humans are the truly malevolent creatures trapped by our own fear of death, while ghosts pursue our horrific desires."

Star was frozen in place, comprehending what Wes had just said. Feeling like a bug under a magnifying glass, Wes was pretty sure he blushed. Finally, Star put her hand on top of his; it was unnaturally icy, "That's very interesting to think about."

Wes shrugged, "I'm somewhat of a conspiracy theorist if you haven't heard." He paused, "The Phantom is Fenton one is real, though."

"I don't think that Phantom and Fenton are the same person," Star blurted quickly.

"And neither does anyone else..." Wes muttered. "But I know you didn't go out with me to hear about that. Y'know, I feel like it's against the rules asking, but why _did_ you go out with me?"

"I – uh – I," Star immediately tensed up, "Look! Ghost attack!"

Wes turned around to where Star was looking, "I don't see anyth-"

And then Danny crashed into the ice rink. Of fucking course.

The usual ghost attack conduct went into action: screaming, fleeing civilians, more screaming, and Phantom makes a horrible pun.

Wes face-palmed in annoyance as Danny raised himself from the shattered icy surface and grinned, "Well, that's _one_ way to break the ice."

"Not here..." Wes muttered.

"Wes," Star said seriously, "why are we still standing around?"

"Because," Wes said, "that's the best way to see for yourself that Fenton is Phantom. Sometimes in his fights he makes references to things or accidentally changes back into his human form, but whenever that happens, he purposely destroys my camera despite if I got a picture or not."

All of a sudden, a giant rhinoceros ghost entered the vincity and charged at Phantom. Phantom started aiming ectoblasts at the rhino, but they kept ricocheting off its otherworldly skin.

"Wes! Get it out of your head that he's some kind of halfa-hyrbrid, _we're in danger_! Everyone else has already fled."

"Star, I do this literally every day, and I haven't been killed yet," Wes paused, "can't promise the same for Danny, though. Here, hold my bag, I need to get my camera..."

Star boiled in frustration, "Fine! If you get me killed today, I'll – I'll haunt you for eternity!"

"And what part of _that_ is a punishment?" Wes replied without thinking. _Oh shit. Did he just say that? Oh shit oh shit oh shit._

Instead of getting pissed, her gaze softened, "Do you really mean that?"

" _No_ ," Wes said sarcastically, "I just have a bizarre ghost fetish."

Star smirked, "It's not gay if he's dead."

"So... are you sticking around with me to watch this fight?" Wes asked, deliberately ignoring her last comment.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine. I guess ghost spectating can't be that boring."

"That's the spirit," Wes said automatically.  
She glared at him, " _You did not_ just make a ghost pun, Wes Weston!"

"Whoops?" he said sheepishly.

The two of them hid behind the skate rental booth, with Wes positioning his camera at the perfect angle to capture footage of Phantom. It was a surreal sensation for Wes; he never thought that he would be collecting evidence on a date before, especially a date with _Star Evans_. Who knows? This could be it – this could be the day where everything finally paid off. He would expose Danny, regain his reputation, and get his dream girl all in one go!

Danny was still fighting the rhinoceros ghost. He had found a way to penetrate the rhino's skin by using his ghost stinger (a power that Wes had never actually seen in action before) and had it captured. He sucked the ghost up in his thermos and lowered himself onto the ice. Wes knew what was about to happen before it actually did: Danny was going to change back without even making sure the area was clear yet. He was going to change back in front of Wes and Star. _Star would see that Fenton and Phantom really were the same person!_

He turned back to look at her. She was huddled in her tacky leopard skin coat and was surveying the scene in front of her with curious eyes. "What's Phantom doing?" she whispered. Wes shushed her. They couldn't let Danny sense their presence.

And then it happened. The white flash of light bounced off of all the reflective surfaces in the area, and the white halo flickered into existence around Danny's waist. Wes kept looking back between Star and Danny as he transformed back into regular Danny Fenton. Star's face was one of perfect surprise and shock, holding a indistinguishable emotion behind her artificially red eyes. "What the f-"

"YES! YESYESYESYESYES!" Wes screamed. "This is the best day of my life! Someone else saw it, I have proof! I have it on camera, I have a witness, and I have a girlfriend! No one will ever put me to shame again! And Fenton can suck a dick, because it _is_ gay _because_ he's _not dead!_ I will never forget this... this moment of ecstasy."

"But... Phantom is... Fenton... what?" A look of confusion was plastered on Star's face. "You... you were right all along, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was. I tried to tell people, but no one would believe me. But now you know, so we can prove it together!" Wes said, happily. "This is seriously the best day of my life."

"Wes," Star said, "I don't know what to say. I feel like shit for thinking you were crazy for so long."

"Don't feel that way," Wes said, " _you_ know the truth now. And since now we have this camera evi-" Wes looked over at the camera he had set up early to record footage. It was fried from a spare ectoblast that had bounced off the rhino. "-dence – okay, scratch that, no evidence. That's okay, you can tell people about what really happened, can't you Star?" Wes asked.

Star immediately snapped from shocked to conversational, "Of course. There's no reason I wouldn't do that for you, Wes. After all, Danny's a ghost and people deserve to know about it."

And without any warning, Star pulled Wes to her face and kissed him. He felt like he was in heaven; Star was actually kissing him! Nothing else compared to this moment... the girl he'd been dreaming about since seventh grade was finally returning his feelings. Could the day get any better?

After they broke apart from the kiss, Star and Wes made plans to make the official announcement together Monday morning in front of all the other A-Listers. Danny would never know what hit him!

* * *

"So how'd the date go?" Walter looked up from his laptop as Wes hung his coat on the rack. "You're not covered in soda this time, so that's at least an improvement."

"It was the best day of my life..." Wes sighed dreamily. "They'll finally believe me."

Walter raised an eyebrow, "Who's gonna believe what? That you're not gay?"

"No... it's finally over. All my devotion and research has paid off. Dad, I haven't really talked to you about this yet, but a few months ago I found something out about one of my classmates. It sounds crazy at first, but it's all completely logical, I swear! And now I've actually had someone else witness it, so we can prove it to the rest of the school."

"What're y-"

"Can you please not interrupt me? I know it's a hard request, but this'll take some explaining. Basically, a few months ago I started noticing this guy in my class was acting weird and ditching all the time. I was wondering where he was going, and I happened to remember his parents were ghost hunters, so it crossed my mind that he might've been ghost hunting. As it turns out, he's a pretty well-known ghost hunter: Danny Phantom. He's half-ghost, and can change between looking human and looking ghost and-"

"That's ridiculous," Walter said.

"I know it sounds li-"

"Stop it," Walter placed a hand firmly on Wes's shoulder. "Life isn't some sci-fi novel Wes. I don't know what you and that girl think you saw, but there is no such thing as anything between life and death-"

"I never said there was! Half-ghost can be interpreted-"

"You may think me small minded, but I know what I'm talking about. Wes, half-ghosts do not exist. The boy's probably just some skilled illusionist or-"

"Oh, I get it, you don't believe me either! Just like all the shallow kids in my school, blinded by their own pride to suggest something even out of the ordinary. Too blinded by their sheer _ignorance_ to see the truth! Well, maybe you're ignorant, Dad, have you ever considered that? You didn't even fully listen to me before debunking my explanation."

Walter didn't dare to meet Wes's eyes. He knew what Wes was talking about, but he was under orders to lead his son _away_ from the truth. Even though it pained him to do so, he managed to choke out, "That's because there's no such thing as half-ghosts."

That was the final straw for Wes. He punched the arm of the couch, leaving a temporary fist-sized indention. "Stubborn asshole." Wes stormed out of the room.

* * *

It was the day. The day where everyone would finally learn the truth about Danny, for real this time. Everything just felt unreal, like he was living some sort of illusion. But everything had happened. Star had learned the truth this weekend, and with her credibility somebody was bound to listen to her. Danny would be exposed, and honestly, Wes couldn't wait to see the crushing look of hopelessness on his face when he realized that there was nothing he could do to get out of this situation.

Wes met with Star in front of her locker. He leaned over to her, beaming with excitement, "Are you ready to tell everyone?"

In response, Star backed away from him in disgust, puzzling Wes. "Ew, what are you doing in my personal space, Phan-creep?"

Wes raised an eyebrow, "What are _you_ talking about? Star, it's me, Wes. From the ice rink this weekend."

"Yeah, and I'm _Star_ ," she said slowly. "I think you're the one who's mistaking me for someone else. I was at the spa with Paulina this weekend."

"No... you were with on a date with me at the ice rink. You're the one who asked me? And then we had coffee and saw you-know-what."

She took a step backwards, "What are you trying to say, creep?! Is 'you-know-what' some kind of sexual innuendo? Get away from me!"

"What?!" Wes said. "No! Remember, we saw Phantom turning into Fenton? My camera broke, and we decided that we'd tell everyone together!"

"God you really are deluded!" Star shrieked. A crowd was starting to form around them, watching the latest drama go down. "It's fine when your insanity is focused solely on Fenton, but when you bring me into it-"

"I don't know what you're talking about! We had a date this weekend! We were together! You even kissed me!"

Star seethed, "I would never, ever, kiss you. You're disgusting. A compulsive liar, a psychopath! Get help!"

She stormed off, heels clicking in a violent rhythm down the hallway as she walked. Wes felt sick inside. Did she seriously not remember anything that had happened? She was acting like a completely different person altogether. Was it possible that maybe Danny had found out that Star knew his secret and had been overshadowing her just then? Maybe it was Danny saying all of that? Or maybe...

Wes's memory brought back various flashes of the weekend. She'd been wearing those red-contacts the entire time he was with her. But just seconds ago when she was mad at him... she'd had blue eyes instead. Wes felt like someone had taken a hot poker to his chest. _Why hadn't he seen it sooner? There were so many signs he'd ignored simply because he was desperate to go out with her._ He felt like a complete fool.

The Star he had spent the weekend with, was never the real Star at all.


	6. Accidental Thermos

Title: Accidental Thermos

Placement: Before Chapter 16 (The Wrong Perpetrator)

* * *

While Wes might claim that Danny unjustifiably locked him in the school's meat locker for an hour, what he doesn't tell anyone is about when he left Danny incapacitated in a Fenton Thermos overnight. Maybe, he simply didn't realize that Danny wasn't able to escape, or maybe he hadn't seen him get sucked in, but either way: _it happened_.

It was the day before the 'It's Not Gay If He's Dead' incident, and not long after Danny's form was temporarily unstable due to his Dad's cinnamon roll recipe. Danny had been coming home from a detention preceded by three strenuous ghost attacks. His parents had let him know that morning that they were going to be in the lab all day, so Danny didn't bother walking through the front door like he did normally. At that, Danny made no haste in phasing through his bedroom wall to land perfectly on his bed... only to find out that he wasn't alone.

Wes was in his room, digging through one of his desk drawers, mumbling incoherently to himself. He didn't seem to notice Danny's presence, which wasn't particularly unusual; Danny tended to remain undetectable to most people without any effort.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Danny demanded.

Wes, clearly shaken, screamed. He whipped around to find Danny sitting on his bed, glaring at him with murderous accusation. "Ho – how'd you get in here?"

"How do you think, smart-guy? I can walk through walls and you _ask_ how I got here," Danny deadpanned. "Now you tell me, what _you're_ doing here, or I escort you out _my way_."

Wes glanced at the contents of the drawer in consideration before turning back to face Danny. He was holding something metal in his hands and was keeping it close to his chest, "I – I'm looking for my camera card. Your girlfriend smashed my camera into bits, but when I went back to look for the card it was _gone_."

Danny stood up from his bed, green filtering in his eyes, "She's not my girlfriend, asshole. And your stupid camera card isn't here – I don't know where it is. But it's probably somewhere where you'll never see it again."

A smile crept onto Wes's face, "'Not your girlfriend'? Did I hit a nerve there or something, Phantom?"

"No," Danny said indignantly, "just get _out_ of my house!"

"You know," Wes said, "she likes you back. And you guys do act like a couple... But it's never gonna last, especially with a girl like her."

Danny's eyes flared green again, "What the fuck are you saying?"

"She's a Goth," Wes explained, "and you're a ghost. Everyone knows that she's obsessed with everything different, especially the supernatural. And you, you're just her creepy little crush. Do you really think she'd like you if you weren't Phantom?"

"Sam is my friend," Danny said darkly, "and she's been my friend _long_ before I was this way. You, Weston, you're full of shit! And you, you need to get the _hell_ out of my _fucking room_!"

"I think that you're blinding yourself to the truth," Wes continued. "She only likes you because you're a freak, and you don't want to believe that."

"That's it," Danny said dangerously, lunging forward and towards Wes. He yanked Wes's arm away from where it was folded against his chest, revealing the Fenton Thermos in Wes's hands.

A look of momentary surprise struck Wes's face before he muttered, "Damn it."

"I knew it," Danny hissed, "you were never looking for a 'camera card', you were trying to _steal_ from me."

"I wasn't stealing," Wes countered.

"Oh really? What else warrants breaking into my room and going through all of my ghost equipment?"

Wes found himself staring into the Fenton Thermos, before relaying a sigh. "Okay, fine," he said, "I was _borrowing_ some of your weapons. But that's it."

"Hand it to me," Danny said, gesturing to the Thermos in Wes's hands. "Hand it to me, _now_."

Danny obviously couldn't hear what was going on in Wes's head at that moment, but from the manic look on the boy's face, he could probably guess what he was thinking. Only, Danny realized too late what that meant for him.

Wes raised the Fenton Thermos and pointed it directly at Danny. The blue ray from the thermos held onto Danny, and forced him into an intangible state. The light from the thermos then engulfed Danny, sucking his entire body into the tiny contraption. The next thing he knew, he was completely compressed within the confines of a numb metal prison, unable to move at all. Thankfully, he had emptied the Thermos earlier that day so there were no other ghosts with him, but that did little to solve the space problem.

Danny could hear Wes's unnaturally loud voice outside the thermos vibrating around him, "Oh, shit. I didn't mean for that to... _shit_." And then, Danny felt the thermos clatter to the floor and the sound of Wes's retreating footsteps.

The one thing Danny hated most about the Fenton Thermos (besides the cramped space and literal entrapment) was how that he could hear everything outside the thermos, but no one outside the thermos could hear him. It'd take one of his ghostly wails for his voice to be heard outside, but quite frankly, Danny didn't have the energy for that.

Another thing about the Fenton thermos that often proved to be more of a curse than a blessing was how time flowed relatively. For what felt like twenty minutes to Danny could easily have been two hours, or two minutes.

Danny wondered how long he had been trapped this time... an hour? Two? Five? Ten? It was difficult to tell. He wondered how long it would take someone to find him; his parents would never suspect he'd be in the thermos, after all, they didn't know his secret; Sam and Tucker were at home, and probably thought that he was doing what he told them – sleeping; Jazz, as usual, was at the library, and with any luck she would be the person to find him.

He hated this. He hated this a lot.

Eventually, he heard the faint voices of his parents walking to their bedrooms, contemplating why he had missed dinner, so that meant that it had to be ten o'clock at the earliest. He'd been in the thermos for about six hours total. _Wes is probably making off with all my equipment by now,_ Danny thought bitterly, _writing up another presentation on why I'm Phantom._

After a while, Danny's mind began to slow to a lull, shutting down and falling asleep. He hated this part, because dreaming in the thermos was usually awful. Whenever he fell asleep there, he was plagued with nightmares of being locked away forever, just as Dan was. Normally, he never dreamed about Dan – but sleeping in the thermos seemed to have a weird effect on Danny that would revive old, vivid memories.

So after a restless night of flashes of images pertaining red eyes, infinite rubble, and the same dreadful explosion _over and over_ again, Danny was awakened by his sister's voice cutting through the air. " _Danny! Get up! It's time for school!"_

He wanted to call out for her, tell her that at the moment, school wasn't somewhere he could go because it was trapped in a tiny metal prison – but that was impossible. No matter what he did, Jazz would never be able to hear him coherently.

As she opened the door to his bedroom, probably ready to rip him from his bed, he heard her steps hesitate when she saw that he wasn't in his bed. "Not again..." she muttered. "Out fighting ghosts this early in the morning is going to kill him and his GPA."

"Well thanks," Danny retorted, mostly to himself.

A wave of hopelessness overcame him as he heard Jazz's receding footsteps start to exit his room. If Jazz left, that meant he wasn't going to be found until after school. In a moment, Danny searched within himself and summoned his ghostly wail. It was the only thing that could even potentially capture Jazz's attention. So within the thermos, Danny released pure sonic screams with the empty hope that she would at least hear _something_.

And then, just like that, a click resonated in the thermos, louder than any of his screams. In one moment, the intense pressure keeping Danny's body suppressed in the ghost reinforced metal subsided, allowing him to take a corporeal form again. After hours, he was out of the Fenton Thermos, and... looking at Jazz's feet. He was on his bedroom floor, and Jazz was standing above him with that usual concerned look.

"Danny?" she asked. "What were you doing in the thermos?"

Forcing his _very_ numb knees to support his weight, Danny pulled himself into a standing position. "Wes," he rasped, his throat soar from the wail, "It was Wes Weston."

So later that day, after enduring the 'It's Not Gay if He's Dead' incident, Danny let Wes have a _small_ taste of what he had subjected Danny to the night before. Sure, he left Wes in the school's meat locker for _an hour_ , but it was certainly well deserved.


	7. Deleted Files

Title: Deleted Files

Placement: Before Chapter 21 (Absent Heartbeat)

* * *

Wes had broken into Danny's room with a motive. He had overheard the ghost trio talking about Danny's ghost files on his computer, so Wes thought he'd sneak a peek – maybe copy it onto a USB drive. After all, he'd found out Danny had done the same thing to Wes's computer a few weeks ago around Christmas when a DVD of Wes had been found in Lancer's DVD player at the beginning of the second semester.

So Wes had broken into Danny's room (honestly the Fentons were a joke, they had the best ghost security and left their front door unlocked) and found that in a stroke of luck Danny's desktop was already unlocked. At the forefront of the screen was a generic writing program filled with pages upon pages of extensive text, so when Wes found nothing about ghosts, he exited out of the program. Little did he know, that he had just deleted fifteen pages of one of Jazz's most labored college entrance papers. Her computer was rendered practically useless after Technus's last attack, so she had been using Danny's until she could get a new one.

Wes browsed through Danny's computer, and with a few dormant technology skills up his sleeve, Wes managed to break through two layers of encryption and find Danny's ghost files. However, there were a handful of files that no matter what he did, he couldn't open, such as _Danielle_ , _Dan_ , _Plasmius_ , and _Clockwork_. Realizing that he didn't have all the time in the world, Wes copied the files that he could and promptly ran out of Danny's room, leaving nothing behind.

Unlike his last visit, Wes had managed to leave Fenton Works without Danny returning to find him. What he got was worse: a face full of Jack Fenton.

Wes had been running down the stairs, ready for a successful exit when his stomach was poked by an ectogun and he was met by familiar blue eyes. But it wasn't Danny, it was his dad.

"Who're you?" Jack bellowed. "And why are you in my house?"

"I – uh – I-" Wes was caught off guard, "One of Danny's friends?"

Jack's face accepted one of comprehension as he lowered the gun apologetically, "Sorry," he said, "it was kind of a reflex. So where is Danno? He hasn't been home yet..."

"Uh we're working on a project at my apartment, so he sent me to get something from his room," Wes lied quickly.

"That's good," Jack said, "Danny's been working on getting his grades up lately, and I don't know about Mads, but effort is all that's important to me. So what's the project? If it's anything science related, I can probably lend you a hand!"

"I think we have it covered Mr. Fenton..." Wes said. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Don't mention it," Jack said, "Now tell me, what was your name again?"

"Wes," he replied quickly, watching Jack's face contort in thought.

"Wes..." Jack pondered, "you aren't that Wes that wrote us that apology letter about the assembly last month, are you?"

Wes blushed, "I... I got to go." And with that, Wes left Fenton Works, victoriously gripping the USB Drive that held Danny's ghost files.

If Jack hadn't asked Danny later that night at dinner about his project with Wes, Danny probably would've never figured out how Jazz's entrance paper had gotten deleted. Those fifteen pages she had started with had taken her a week to write, and Danny had no way of getting them back for her. _All thanks to Wes_.


	8. Absent Heartbeat Cut

Title: Absent Heartbeat Cut

Placement: In Chapter 21 (Absent Heartbeat), after Mrs. Foley checked Danny's heart-rate.

Note: This used to be the original plot for this chapter in the first draft of the story, but I cut it out because Danny wouldn't scheme something so cruel, even if it was Wes. Instead, Johnny takes matters into his own hands to torment Wes, and Danny fights Shadow to stop him from hurting Wes any more.

* * *

"Seriously, dude," Tucker said, "how long did you spend talking to my Mom?"

Danny shrugged, "I was just making sure she wouldn't tell my parents about Wes's latest 'episode'."

Tucker snorted, "Something tells me that if your parents haven't noticed your secret at this point, whatever Wes Weston says isn't going to change anything."

"I guess," Danny nodded in agreement.

Beside Danny, Sam sighed. Danny and Tucker exchanged glances, that wasn't just a regular sigh. That was her signature 'goth sigh'. After about a silent four second conversation between their eyes, they agreed that Tucker would be the one to _ask_.

"Uh, are you alright, Sam?" he asked cautiously.

Sam looked up from her moody gaze at the floor, and sighed once again. "I wish we weren't in school today." At their blank looks, she added, "I mean, it's practically a goth holiday!"

"What's a holiday?" Tucker asked. "Is this one of the ones where we get to eat?"

"How can you _not know_?" Sam asked incredulously. "This is the only one until October! I mean, seriously, this is Amity Park! Did nobody even remember that it's freaking Friday the 13th?"

"It is?" Tucker pulled up a calendar on his PDA. "Oh, it is."

"I don't see why people freak out about today," Danny said, "I mean, I don't really buy into any of the superstition."

"Maybe because you _are_ a superstition Danny," Tucker deadpanned. "Admit it, before you became a ghost, you used to be a sucker for this kind of stuff."

"Actually," Danny corrected, "it was Jazz who debunked my superstitious mindset. She read me a whole bunch of psychological articles about how most of the time our minds create the superstition."

"Friday the 13th isn't about the superstition," Sam interjected, "it's about watching people make fools of themselves trying to _avoid_ bad luck."

"Like that time I was Bad Luck Tuck," Tucker realized. "That was a _really_ sucky week for me."

"Trust me," Sam reassured, "I remember."

Meanwhile, Danny was staring straight at the lockers with a pensive look on his face. "' _Fools of themselves_...' ' _bad luck_...'" he muttered. Danny looked at his friends with a horrifying look of complacency, "I have an amazing idea, again."

"Is it another Wes-shaming idea?" Sam wondered.

"You bet," Danny said, glancing around the hallway before confirming they were alone. He dramatically threw up his arms, proclaimed "I'm going ghost!", and floated two feet off of the floor. He addressed Sam and Tucker, "You guys cover me in 3rd period, I have something I have to do real quick."

And with no further ado, the ghost-boy disappeared.

* * *

It didn't take Danny long to find who he was looking for. Ghosts, after all, happened to be creatures of habit. He approached the small island at the end of the biker trail. The island itself wasn't actually anyone's lair (though, both Johnny 13 and Kitty's lair were nearby), but it was a place that he knew the teenage couple (and sentient shadow) often frequented. To his luck, the aforementioned ghosts actually were there on the island, having a casual picnic under the green and black sky. They floated into a standing position when they noticed Danny approaching them, but refrained from shooting at him.

"What're you doing here, Phantom," Johnny snarled, protectively putting his arm around Kitty. Shadow lurked idly at his feet.

"Yeah," Kitty said, "aren't you scheduled to be rescuing a cat out of a tree right about now?"

"I have an offer for you guys," Danny proposed carefully. "I'll let you two have a free day in the human world, if you have Shadow follow around this kid in my school."

Johnny and Kitty looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Let me get this straight, kid," Johnny said, "You'll let us do whatever _we_ want, if Shadow curses some kid with shitty luck?"

"Oh," Kitty said, "I bet it's that blonde one! Paulina's friend... what was his face?"

"Uh, yeah, that's it," Danny said, an ectoplasmic blush reaching his face. "Well, not the part about Dash. It's another guy. His name's Wes and for the past few months he's been trying to reveal my secret identity. He's such a _pain in the ass_."

Johnny shrugged, "Sure, I guess Shadow can raise a little hell today. So long as you keep up your end of the bargain by letting us do whatever."  
"Well..." Danny said, "I said _I'd_ let you off the hook for the day. I didn't promise for any of the other ghost hunters. But you can't purposely harm humans. That's where I draw the line."

Kitty pouted, "Fair enough."

"I'll have to get my bike out for today..." Johnny pondered. "If I send Shadow on along, I trust that you'll leave the portal open for us?"

"Agreed," Danny nodded. "Now, let's let Wes have his share of Friday the 13th misfortune."

Shadow's smile was uncannily mischievous.


	9. Morning Journals Cut

Title: Morning Journals Cut

Placement: In Chapter 13 (Morning Journals), when Wes wakes up.

Note: This used to be the original plot for this chapter in the first draft of the story, but I cut it out because Danny wouldn't scheme something so cruel, even if it was Wes.

* * *

Wes jolted from his sleep, sitting straight up. His heart ran a relay in his chest, he swore he fucking heard someone _laugh_. Feeling slightly disoriented from sitting up so quickly, Wes haphazardly glanced around his room and saw no intruders. It had probably just been a nightmare... Wondering what ungodly time of night it was, he threw a glance at the clock. It was 4:23 a.m.; he'd only been asleep for about two hours. Then, his eyes shifted to his nightstand, where his Phantom journal lay face open. _What the hell? Hadn't he left it by his computer?_

An unsettling feeling burrowed its way into Wes's chest. The fact that it was completely dark in his room immediately became disturbing to him, so he reached over and turned his bedside lamp on. Light filled the room, and Wes was able to see what was written in his journal... but not by him. In the next clean page in his journal, there was sloppy handwriting actually _burned_ into the paper. It bled through the paper, printing the exact same words on every single page, rendering the entire journal practically useless for any future writing.

 **'I'm honored to be in your little diary Wes-Wes, but next time just make a password protected Word Document – DP'**

Wes's view was obscured by pure rage, he couldn't believe that motherfucking ass had the nerve to break and enter his room at four in the morning, and fucking _read his private journal_. Momentarily forgetting all sense, he let out a scream of frustration, " _FENTON_!" He started to tear out all of the burned pages in the journal one by one before his Dad crashed into his room.

"Wes! What the hell?! It's 4 a.m.! Are you trying to wake up all the neighbors too? Not to mention that we have to get ready in _less than two hours!_ " Walter fumed.

"I – uh, Dad," Wes stuttered, "I just – uh – I'm sorry, I'm too pissed and tired right now to make excuses. Can we just go back to sleep and forget this ever happened?"

Walter stared at his son, "We'll talk about this in the morning." He then turned around and left Wes alone with a torn up journal scattered across his bed. _Well... at least he didn't question that._


	10. The Wrong Perpetrator Cut

Title: The Wrong Perpetrator Cut

Placement: In Chapter 16 (The Wrong Perpetrator) when Wes and Danny are in the freezer.

Note: This used to be the original plot for this chapter in the first draft of the story, but I cut it out because Danny wouldn't scheme something so cruel, even if it was Wes. Leaving someone in a freezer... is harsh. Which is why I wrote Accidental Thermos, because it was a poor attempt to justify Danny's actions, but it was just easier getting rid of them completely.

* * *

"Danny?" Wes waved his hand in front of the ghost boy's face. "Are you there?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny said. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions, someone told me that you made those damn shirts."

Wes smirked, this was a good opportunity to get under Danny's skin. "Y'know if you just told everyone your secret people would stop wearing them?"

"Fat chance," Danny said. "I'm not going to lose my secret over this."

"Then how you would like your secret to be revealed?" Wes asked. "I'm in my planning period right now, so a little input wouldn't hurt."

"You realize that your reputation is so crippled that there's nothing you can do for anyone to believe you," Danny said.

"Maybe," Wes shrugged. "But it still doesn't change the fact that everyone in Casper High is wearing a t-shirt that says it's okay to screw you."

"Do you want me to leave you down here?" Danny raised an eyebrow, "Because there's only one way out of this meat locker, by the way."

Wes snorted, "Yeah, right."

"I'm not kidding," Danny said, "only one of the cafeteria ladies can open the door for you. So I can either leave you here, or I can fly you out of here. And after what you pulled yesterday with the thermos... I'm leaning towards the first option."

"I'm not letting you touch me, Fenton," Wes paused. "It is gay if you're dead after all."

"Suit yourself," Danny said, disappearing.

Wes laughed, he didn't actually think it would be that easy to mess with Danny. He also doubted that there wasn't a working exit. He looked around the dark room, filled with various crates of meat. He hadn't noticed it before, but it really smelled in here. He shrugged and walked towards the door he'd noticed earlier. Wes pulled on the handle, but it didn't open. A sense of dread overcame him when he realized that he was trapped.

* * *

Before his last period of the day, Logan tried to talk to Mr. Lancer.

"Mr. Lancer," he said quickly, "I think Wes was kidnapped by Phantom."

Mr. Lancer looked at the basketball player questionably, "Mr. Spencer, I've come to expect this from Mr. Weston-"

"No seriously, I haven't seen him since lunch. The two of us were in the gym and Phantom flew him through a wall."

Lancer groaned, "Mr. Spencer, please just – it's been a crazy day. All those raunchy shirts and screaming..." he took a shaky breath, "I don't have time for Wes shenanigans right now."

"It's not Wes shenanigans!" Logan protested in a tone that rivaled Wes's.

"You're telling me that your friend was kidnapped by a ghost, which happens to be the theme of all of Mr. Weston's nonsense. Naturally I'm inclined to come to the conclusion that this is merely more of his screwing around," Lancer recited.

"But it's not! No one's seen Wes ever since Phantom showed up and-"

A new voice interrupted, "Oh hey Logan. Do you believe me yet?"

Wes stood there, dripping in what appeared to be meat juice, and missing one shoe. Mr. Lancer addressed Logan, "Thank you for wasting my time Mr. Spencer." And without further ado, Lancer walked away.

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Logan asked him.

Rather than answering, Wes leaned in and whispered, "It's hard isn't it? When nobody believes you..."

Wes left his baffled friend alone.


End file.
